Another Chance , But Mabye Another Fall
by Fear Die Rothaarige
Summary: Sequel to 'Alone'. Would read before ! Its been 500 years since they were seprated by death , what happens when they meet again . But fate has made it hearder for them because they both have skeletons in their closets they wish nobody to know ! R&R !
1. After 500 years

Another Chance , But Mabye . . Another Fall

* * *

Sakura rolled over in her bed having the same dream that she had been having since she was five years old .

* * *

' I am walking down a hallway leading to a room that contained the slumpped figure of a girl that was about 16 years old . Beside her was a man that was yelling but I could not hear what he was saying to the girl . I looked at her and wondered why she did not fight back against this person . Then the dream changes .

I am in a room with a boy that was about 16 years old . He was sitting in a chair that was leaning aganist a wall and a older man that looked much like him was screaming in his face . Again I could not hear what they were saying and again this child did not fight back at this man . Then the dream changed again , but this time it was saying something .

" Fate has given you another chance . Take it and save the one that you coulod not save before . This is your last chance at finding your true love . After 500 years you have another chance to live a happy life"

* * *

Sasuke was sleeping in his bed . While he slept he was having a dream that he had been having since he was eight . Unknown to him it was not a dream that only he had . he was having the same dream that Sakura was having .

* * *

I awoke to my parents fighting about the samething again , they were fighting over my younger brother . They were always fighting about how they should raise there son Kyo . They only care about my brother I thought again . They hate me just because I was born a girl . They realy need to learn about fair treatment .

I looked over at my clock and saw that it was six o'clock . Great time to get ready for school . Getting ready for school, ment that I had to cook breakfest for my family then after I ate [ if there was anything left ] I would go to my room and get ready for school .

I looked around my black room and rummaged throught my closet looking for someting to wear . I finaly found what I was looking for and got ready for school . I was wearing a black t-shirt that said ' I spread my wings at twilght ' on the front . And on the back it said ' and I kill all of you dumb asses ' . I also had a hoddie that said ' Its a phase ' on the front . And of the back it read , ' that will never end ! ' . My jeans had stiches and red stains on them to make them look like they bleed . I was the only person that knew that the blood was real on my jeans . I looked at my combat boats that ran up to mid calf and I walked out the door thinking about the first day of school at Konoha High .

* * *

I woke up to my brother banging on my door asking if I was alive . I lifted myslf of the floor and felt the brusies that lined my pale back . I stummbled over to my door to show my brother Itachi that our father had not killed me . . . . yet .

My brother took one look at me and helped me walk back to my bed so that he could look me over and see if I had any permant damge . I felt his cool hands glid over my back and take in how drunk our father got yesturday . I looked up when I heard footsteps stop at my door and I saw my mother looking back at me . She wanted to stop my father , but we all knew that if she tryed she might get hurt and lose the child that she was carrying . I looked into my mothers dark eyes and saw that she had a look of guit in them . I watched her walk into my room and help Itachi with my injures while keeping one hand over her swollen stomach were our sister was growing .

After they were both sure that they had treated my wounds with care they walked out to let me get ready to go to school . I painfuly walked to my closet and pulled out a shirt . I looked at it and read what it said . ' bleed it out ' it said no the front and no the back ' With crimson cuts ' . I pulled the shirt over my head and sled on my baggy black jeans . Then I pulled on my black combact boats with red white-out rivers running down the side .

I ment it to look like blood and it did , alittle to much because some of it is my own blood . I grabbed my hoddie that said ' The super natruel exsist ' and in the back it had a picture of a vampire with blood dripping from it mouth . And beside it there was a werewolf with its fangs bared . I looked at the picture once more and thought about how ironic that I would get a hoddie that reminded me of the day that he first fought a werewolf in my vampire form .

I walked down the stairs and thought about what my best friend had said the day before . He said that there was going to be a new student and that she was alot like him . I wonder how much like me . I smirked when I heard Itachi say " It realy is ironic . " I looked over at him a gave him the closest thing that I had that was called a smile . I walked out the door into the slight drizzle and started walking towards school .

* * *

My walk to school was depresing more than it usualy was . The whole walk I saw friends walk by with there friends and thought about what it would be like in Konoha . I was standing at the school gates and looked into the courtyard and saw that all the eyes were on me as I made my way to the school doors . Even tought it was drizzling most kids hung outside to talk with there friends and other stuff . When I walked up the steps I heard a chuckle and saw that a group of about ten kids were looking at me and laughing . I was about to leave them alone when I heard somebody saying what was on their mind .

" I guess that juve got to small to hold all the little rejects . " I turned and meet the eyes of a blond girl with blue eye . She was looking back at me and I notced that the whole courtyard had grown siltent waiting to what would happen between the two of us . I turned to face the girl and I had to look down at her . She stood at about 5'4 and I was 6'1 .

" No juve was not to small , " I leaned down to whisper in her ear . " It just could not hold me . Shame for you and the three guys that I put in the ground . " I leaned away and saw that I had put a spark of fear in the blonds eyes . I gave her a smile that I used when I wanted kids to leave me alone . I turned to walk away but I was stopped by a wall of five boys blocking my way . I looked at the one at the one that was standing infrount of me and saw oxny eyes looking into my own jade colored ones .

* * *

I walked to school and went to meet my friends near the school doors . They all said their way of ' hi ' and I noded back at them . They were all talking then they became silent . I looked at where their eyes were dereted and saw a tall black figure . As the figure came closer I could make out that it was a girl that was about 6'1 with green eyes , and pink hair . When she was about to walk into the school Ino said " I guess that juve got to small to hold all the little rejects . " I noticed the girl look down at Ino and and lean in to whisper something into her ear . I heard everyword do to my super hearing and shuddered at what she said . Then I saw the smile that she gave the girl and that scared me even more than what she had said .

" No juve was not to small , It just could not hold me . Shame for you and the three guys that I put in the ground . " I looked at the girl and at everyone else . Judging by the looks on their faces they had not heard what she said . Ino turned and looked at her boy toy Shikamaru and all the boys walked to form a line infrount of the girl so that all the girls could deal with her . I noticed that when we formed the line she was standing before me and I looked into the eyes of one of the most beautiful girls that I had ever seen .

* * *

Disclamer : I do not own any of the Naruto charaters from the Naruto Manga !

The more reviews I get the faster that I update !

I would like to say thanks to eveyone that read my story ALONE . I would like to say a speciel thanks to ' 

Shikamaru042195 for guving my the idea for the title ! THANKS !


	2. Meeting the princple

Another Chance , But Mabye Another fall

* * *

I looked into oxny eyes , then looked over the rest of the boy that stood in front of me . He was about 6'3'' with raven hair that hung just above his shoulders . To me it looked like a chicken butt in the back . Before I could get a good look at the rest of him and his friends we were interrupted by a drunkin' voice .

" What the hell do you kids think that you are doin' " ? I turned and saw that it was a blond woman with her hair in two pigtails . In her eyes I saw that she was pissed and that she had been drinking dispite the fact that it was eight o'clock in the morning . She looked at us again and yelled at us .

" Well is somebody going to answer me ? " I looked at the students that were around and saw that they were all scared by this blond women . Fianly somebody decided that they should speak up to this woman to stop her from yelling in her drunckin rage .

" We were just helping the new girl . She had asked where the office was . " This boy had blond hair with blue , blue eyes . He wore a pair of black jeans with chains on them , an orange shirt with a bowl of ramen on it , amd a pair of black and white vans .

Princple Tsunade turned to look at the boy and she gave him a glare that said ' Oh realy ? ' . I knew that look beacuse I got it evety time that I started a new school . " Are you sure Naruto , because from what I know about you guys Shinobi don't welcome ex Akatsuki members to well . " I looked at the women and I knew right then and there that I wanted to kill her .

* * *

I looked at this girl and saw that she was diffrent than all the other kids that attended Konoha high school . Her skin was pale and she were cloths that were all black . No girl at my school wears that kind of stuff they all cared that not many boys would date a goth that looked like she was suicidel . Before I could look at her more closly we were interuted by the princple Tsunade . She was swaying on her feet like she was drunk , which she was . I looked at my watch and saw that it was only eight o'clock . New record for Tsunades happy hour .

" What the hell do you kids think that you are doin' ? " I looked into her eyes and saw that she was pissed . Everyone here knew that was a bad thing , well everyone except this new girl .

" Well is somebody going to answer me ? " I fianly heard a voice and I knew right away who it belonged to .

" We were just helping the new girl . She had asked where the office was . " This boy had blond hair with blue , blue eyes . He wore a pair of black jeans with chains drapped on them , an orange shirt with a bowl of ramen on it , amd a pair of black and white vans . I gave Naruto an approving look and he returned it with his foxy grin that he was famous for at Konoha .

Princple Tsunade turned to look Naruto and she gave him a glare that said ' Oh realy ? ' . " Are you sure Naruto , because from what I know about you guys Shinobi don't welcome ex Akatsuki members to well . "

I looked at the girl and saw that she had a look of death on her face . I was shocked at what Tsunade had just said sbout this girl . I knew now that this girl would have a lot of enemys at Konoha . Almost everyone here had a grude against Akatsuki because one of there members had killed a student that was liked by almost everyone . I also saw that everyone had derited a death glare at the girl .

* * *

I looked at Tsunade and decide that I would try and take my fate out of her hands and try to save myself from the judging looks that the students that I would have to spend the rest of the year working with .

" Princple Tsunade , " I began to talk to the drunken woman . " Would it be okay if you did not disclose my . . . . gang . . . . . relationship with my new peers . " I gave Tsunade a look that sent shivers down her spine . I had develped this after years of pratice at keeping people away from what ever home that I was living in so they would not guess that I was being tourtured by my whole famliy .

" We will speak in my office . Now come along ! " The women said to me . The students made a path for Tsunade to pass throught . The boys that had been blocking my way moved to let us pass , but not before the boy with oxny eyes looked into mine , I saw something that I had never seen in the eyes of a boy that looked at me . I tryed to figure what it was but could not . I saw the blond girl that had said the insult to me mouth to me ' We finsh this later ! ' .

We walked down the halls intill we came to a door that had a sign that said ' OFFICE ' on it . Tsunade walked in and I followed her into the room that was her office . She gestured to a black leather chair that sat infront of a wooden desk that was piled high with papers and sake bottles .

Tsunade looked at me and I looked back right into the golden eyes that were glazed over with the sake that she had drunk this morning . We sat that way for about five minutes intill she spoke .

" So Ms. Haruno , you wished that the students do not know your involment with the gang called Akatsuki ." She said while she pulled put a folder that I knew held my school record . " Why ? " She asked after she slapped my recprd open and looked over what it said .

" I just like my personal matters to stay . . . personal . " I looked at the woman and saw that she had a slight frown on her face .

" I have spoken with your father about this matter with this gang and he said that your fellow students have a right to know who they go to school with . He said that they have a right to know that they eat their lunch with a ki- "

" It was self defence ! He got what he got ! I was not charged with that I would like that to stay as MY personal matters . That happened three years ago and I do not think that the students shoduld know that about my past . They say let go of the past and I have done that ! Everyone else should forget that to !" I was panting at what I had just said . This is what had destroyed my chances at being normal at all the other schools that I had attanded . My father always decided that he should shatter my chances by telling all my princples about what had made the abuse even worse at my house .

" Okay . Well if you behave , I will not tell any of your classmates about your past . I will however have to tell your teachers about this to amke sure that they are ready for you . They will not tell anybody about this unless I say they can . " She looked at me and I saw that she had a little smile on her face . I knew that she was diffrent than all the other princples that I had had in my life , this one realy cared about what the students thought . I thought that this school might be diffrent than all the other that I had been to .

" Thank you princple Tsunade . " I said to her and gave her a ghost of a smile . i then got up and walked out of the door . Once I was in the hallway I pulled out the schedule that listed my classes .

Kakashi Hatake ~ homeroom , room 422

Asuma Sarutobi ~ history , room255

Might Guy ~ gym , gym

Lunch , lunch room

Orochimaru ~ science , room 666

kurenai Yuhi ~ english , room 565

Iruka Umino ~ math , room 123

I walked to the locker that I was assigned and turned the nob after I put in the combonation for the lock . I looked in it and saw that all my course books were in there and I stuffed them into my messanger bag . I then walked up the stairs towards room 422 to begin my hell once again .

* * *

I watched the princple walk throught the crowd and saw the girl walk behind her with her head hung low . When she passed me I saw her look at me and I saw that her stare did not go unnoticed by Ino and I saw that she mouthed something to her . When they had went inside the building everyone in Shinobi gather together and started planing what to do about this new girl that was an ex - Akatsuki member . We all knew that this would cause troble between her and the school . I was so deep in my thoughts about this girl that I did not notice that everyone was looking at me .

" Hey Teme ! So what do we do ? I mean you know more about Akatsuki than any of us so ? " I looked at NAruto and thought about what he had just said . I knew more than anybody about Akatsuki , but not that much so I decide on the next best thing .

" We wait intill we see if she is a real threat to us and after I talk to Itachi to see if he knows anything about her . " I watched all their faces and saw that Ino did not want to wait , she wanted to go ahead and teach the girl a leson about what she did .

" We wait Ino . If I see that any of you disobye me you will face the punishment that we always give to the people that don't listion to our threats . " I looked at Ino and I saw that she beleaved me and so did everyone else . I gave them all onr last look and walked into the building to go to my homeroom class with Kakashi Hatake .

* * *

Disclamer : I do not own any of the Naruto charaters from the Naruto manga !

The more reviews that I get the faster that I update .


	3. Finding out about her part of her past

* * *

Anothe Chance But , Mabye Another Fall

* * *

I walked to the room that held my peers . I slowly turned the nob to the room and pushed it open and I walked inside to begain the hell that was awaiting me like everytime before when I started a new school .

Once I was inside I saw all the eyes turn to me and that they all had stopped the chatter that I had heard before from the outside of the thick , red door . I looked around and saw who I thought would be the teacher .

He hade silver hair and had one eye covered by a mask that was covering his right eye . In his hands there was an orange book that was part of the Icha Icha book set . I walked to his desk and placed the pink slip that I had been given by the princple Tsunade before I left her office . His one uncovered eye studyed me and I knew that he was taking in how much of a threat that I was to his students . His eye than meet mine and we locked stares at each other intill he broke the silence that had been hanging in the room since I had walked into this room .

" There is a empty seat next to Frosty . Frosty raise your hand so that Ms . Haruno can find her seat . " I turned around and saw that the same raven haired , onxy eyed boy raise his hand . I was about to walk to the back row where ' Frosty ' sat when Kakashi said something that only the two of us could hear .

" Do anything , anything to harm any of the students and I will do what is nesasery to stop you . Got it ? " I gave the man the same stare that I had perfected over the years and I saw a slight shiver run throught his spine that he had tryed but failed to hide from my sharp eyes .

" Yes sir Mr . Hatake . " I then turned and walked to the back row of the classroom and sat in the seat that ' Frosty ' was sitting on the right side of .

* * *

I walked into the room and saw that Kakashi was already sitting at his desk peacefuly reading . . . not his preverted book , but a file that belonged to a Sakura Haruno . I started reading but before I could get done with the first page , Kakashi turned and looked at me and I walked to my seat in the back row .

I thought about what I had managed to read about the new oink haired girl . She had a rap sheet that had not realy shocked me , but was unexpeted . I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Ino talking to Temari , Kankuro , and their brother Gaara about this Sakura Haruno . I started to listin to the girl while she retold what had happened durring the time before homeroom had begun .

" She walks by and ignores all the stares that told her that should leave before she gets her gothic but kicked and I thought that I better tell her that she was unwelcomed here . " Ino raved to the three siblings . They were hanging on to every word that was coming out of her oversized mouth .

" What did you tell her , Ino ? " Temari asked the other blonde . " I say ' I geuss juve got to small to hold all the little rejects . ' and she walks over to me and whispers in my ear ' No it w- " Ino was cut off as the door to the classroom opened and in walked the girl that Ino was just talking about .

I watched as all the kids fall silent as she walked into the room and walked up to Kakashi's desk . I saw Kakashi read the little pink slip that Sakura had given him and heard him tell her where to sit .

" There is a empty seat next to Frosty . Frosty raise your hand so that Ms . Haruno can find her seat . " I raised my hand as low as I could and I saw her turn and look at me then start to walk away from when Kakashi grabbed her attenction and saw something else so slow that even with my super hearing I had to starin to hear what he said next to her .

" Do anything , anything to harm any of the students and I will do what is nesasery to stop you . Got it ? " I watched her give the silver haired man the same stae that she had given the students this morning and I saw the slight shiver that ran down Kakashi's spine and I know that Sakura saw it also .

" Yes sir Mr . Hatake . " She replied and started walking towards me to take the seat next to me .

* * *

I glanced around the room and saw that almost every girl that was in this class was sending death glares at me . I thought about it a second and dismissed it as curiosity so pulled out my black sceach book and started working on the drawing that I was working on for the contest for high school students .

I felt the censation of being watched and saw out of the coner of my eye the raven haired boy with onxy eyes looking over my shoulder . I gave him the same glare that I had alraedy used twice that day and saw that he was not even affected by it . After about another minute of glaring I tryed to get him to mind his own damn bussines .

" What the hell do you want bastered ? "I said in an emotionless tone and turned back to my art work .

In about ten seconds I saw a hand land on my drawing and stanch it off my desk . I looked up into the eyes of a girl about my age that had dyed red hair and blacked rimed glasses that did nothing to help her apperance . By her cloths I would geuss that she was a slut that would sleep with any moron .

" Can I have my drawing back ? " I asked with the same emotionless tone that I had told ' Frosty ' to leave me alone with .

" No ! " I looked at her and saw that the other girls behind her were staring with the same expression that this slut wore on her overly make-up aplied face . Then the slut started speaking again . " What makes you think that you can talk to Sasuke - kun that way ? You should show some respet to him and apologize for being so insencitve to him with your little emo self , bitch ! "

I got out of my desk so fast that nobody saw that I had dipped into my messager bag and pulled out a razor blade . I keep the blade hiden in my balled up fist was about to slash the slut across her face when I felt an iron grip on my wrist .

I saw ' Frosty ' a.k.a Sasuke holding onto my wrist that held the blade . Then he whispered into my ear in a voice so low that I was the only one that could hear him . " You do not want to do that . Kakashi is watching your every move . " he said dipping his head in the direction that Kakashi's desk was sitting .

* * *

I saw that Sakura had sat down and had pulled out a black sceach book and had flipped to a page that was about half - covered with a picture of what looked to by a grave site .

The head stone was under a Sakura blossom tree that was in full blossom . The sky showed a moon casting light down onto the grave but something was blocking the rest of the moon . It looked like it had wings but that was about all that you could make out . I felt the censation of being looked at and meet the jade eyes of Sakura . I felt like I was lost in an ocean of rememberance as I watched her study me and what I was doing .

" What the hell do you want bastered ? " She asked in an emotionless tone that reveled my own . She then turned back to her art work . I knew that she had made a BIG mistake when she said that sentance loud enoght for the other girls in the class to hear . I watched about fiften girls walk up to her desk and knew that something bad was about to happen .

I watched Karin place her hand on the drawing and snach it away from Sakura . I saw her look up and was more than sure that somebody was going to be killed .

" Can I have my drawing back ? " She asked emotionlessly , but in her eyes I saw a ferice hate drected at Karin .

" No ! " Karin told her ." What makes you think that you can talk to Sasuke - kun that way ? You should show some respet to him and apologize for being so insencitve to him with your little emo self , bitch ! "

Karin had gone over the edge with the last coment and saw Sakura reach her hand into her messanger bag and I saw a glint of steal and stood up to stop her . I felt my hand wrap around her wrist and felt the relaxed mucles that where located under her skin tenes under my iron grip . I looked at Kakashi out of the coner of my eye and saw that he was standing half way out of his seat prepared to interven at the slightest hint that something bad was going to happen to Karin or another one of his students .

I leaded my head forward to where my mouth would rest right beside her left ear and whispered where we would be the only ones to hear , " You do not want to do that . Kakashi is watching your every move . "

* * *

Disclamer : I do not own any of the Naruto charaters from the Naruto manga ! If I did I would make it so that when sakura and the gang went to where Sasuke had killed Itachi she would have say Sasuke in the second stage of his curse mark and that they would kiss each other and make Sasuke come back into his regular human form . Then Sasuke and Sakura would confess their love with each other and Sasuke would kill Karin ! Who agrees with me ?

The more reviews I receve the faster that I update this story !


	4. The slut

Another Chance , But Mabye Another Fall

* * *

I set my eyes on the boy that stands holding my wrist that holds the razor blade that was about to sink into the body of the slut . His eyes tell me that he cares about me , but the way that his body is is telling me that he wants to avoid the death of this slut . Before I could decide what I thought about this boy I felt a sharp pain slice through my body .

I look down at my hand and see that my grip on my blade had cut my hand and blood was running down my fingures . I look around and everyone is watching the blood form a small puddle on the white tile floors . He looks down at the blood to and I see something fliker in his eye that made me hide a shiver .

He is distrated by the blood and I pull my hand free from his lose grip that had only seconds ago been like iron . He snaps his head up from looking at the floor when he felt that he no longer holds my wrist and looks to where I stand a few feet away from the circle of students .

I see the teacher , Kakashi start walking our way . His eye locks with the Uchihas' and they seem to pass an invisable massage between the two of them . Kakashi is now standing in front of me and holding his hand out for the razor that was digging into my hand . I peel my hand open and see that the blade has sunk about three forths inches into the pale skin of my palm . He steps foward and starts to say something but he is stopped at what I do next .

I grab the side of the blade that had yet to bite into my skin and slowly , painfuly slide it out of my flesh . I hear the blood that is now flowing freely splash onto the floor . I look at all the students that watch as I place the blood stanied wepon into the out streached palm .

I see that Kakashi is studying my every move . But it is not his studying that catches my eyes . I see that Sasuke was still looking at my blood that flooded part of the tile floor . The slut finaly decdes that she has had enoght of the attencion away from her and breaks the silence that had wrapped its arms around us .

" Oh did the little cutter hurt herself ? " she askes in a voice that should belong to a five year old . She smirks at this and her friends follow her lead by smirking also , but they let the slut do the talking .

" Dose the poor little cutter need to run to Akatsuki to save her from all the big bad sch- " She dose not get to finsh what she was saying befor my hand makes contact with her face . I look at her and see that I had left a bloody hand print on her face . She is in shock . Her hand drifts up to her face and touchs the bloody hand print that is on her face after I slapped her .

* * *

I watch as blood drips freely down Sakura's fingures . Finaly she feels the pain of the cut and looks at the blood that is forming a bloody pool at her feet .

I see the blood and felt the instent to feed . To sink my fangs into the flesh of a victum and drink my full . I feel the red bleed into my eyes as I think more and more about the fact that her blood is so . . so . . sweet in its smell like a rose .

I look into her eyes when I thought that I had gained comtrol over the urge to feed and chance a glance at Sakura before I relize that my eyes still hold a little on their redish color . I see her look at me and I see that an invisable shiver ran up her spine . I hope that she didn't see my eyes but I know that was impossible know I looked right into her eyes and she looked right back .

I look to Kakashi and he and I pass a message to each other . He knows that if I stay in this room any longer with this blood I won't be ablt to stop myself before I kill the girl . He nods his head in understandment that if when a chance comes leave the room .

I ws so distrated by the blood that I feel that she had pulled her hand free after I had losened my grip on her wrist .

Kakashi is know standing in front of Sakura and is holding out his hand for the blood stained razor in her hand . I watch as she opens her hand and see that it had sunk almost three forths inches into her palm . I hear all the gasps that the students make as they see the weapon and that it was stuck in the hand of the ex-Akatsuki . Kakashi startes to tell her to go to the nurse when she grabs the blade and slowly and painfuly slides it out of her hand . More blood spatters on the floor as she places the razor in the hands of our teacher .

I watch as Karin had fianly decide that she should be the one that everyone is watching and says something that gets everyones attenction .

" Oh did the little cutter hurt herself ? " she askes in a voice that should belong to a five year old . She smirks at this and her friends follow her lead by smirking also , but they let the slut do the talking .  
i knew that she should have shut up then , but she continues digging her own grave . not a big lose thre I think to myself and I know that the other students know that Karins days are limited if she dosn't shut her mouth .

" Dose the poor little cutter need to run to Akatsuki to save her from all the big bad sch- " before she could finsh the sentces I see a hand collid with the side of Karins face . On her face there is a bloody palm print that Sakura had left on her overly makeuped face .

* * *

I feel the blood pumping in my ears as I stare at the slut . I would love to kill her right know , but I know that if I killed her I would be killed by my father because I am making all the teachers think that the Harunos are a group of bad asses . The only reson that he cares is because he wants to make a good impression on the teachers for my younger brother . He dose not want them to think that Kyo is just like his failer of an older sister . So I decide that would rather kill her out of school where there would be nobody to see her get killed I deced to be the mature one and end it know . That is if the slut would stop making me madder at every word that she says .

" If you want to be killed so much SLUT , than wait intill after school where we won't be bothered . " I tell her in a voice that drips with venom . I see fear in her eyes and knew that I had started the fire , but it was not at a full blaze yet started to add fule to the fire .

I pulled up the sleave to my hoodie and showed her the red cloud symbol of Akatsuki and spoke to her .

" You only get these after you have killed someone . Do you realy want to be the next victum of Akatsuki . " I saw her face show fear and I knew that she had been scared shitless .

" But . . . but this morning Tsunade said that you were an ex member . " she managed to choke out .

" She only knows what she has been told . " I say and pick up my drawing from the floor where she dropped it . Then the bell rings for the next class to start .

* * *

I watched as Karin stared at Sakura with horror . Sakura had shown the girl a leson , but she still wanted to kill the girl . I could see it in her eyes .

" If you want to be killed so much SLUT , than wait intill after school where we won't be bothered . " I hear her say with vemon dripping into her words . I see fear in Karins eyes and so dose Sakura . I watch as she pulls up the sleave of her hoodie and show the red cloud symbol to the whole room .

" You onky get these after you have killed someone . Do you realy want to be the next victum of Akatsuki . " I saw Karins face show fear and I knew that she had been scared shitless .

" But . . . but this morning Tsunade said that you were an ex member . " she managed to choke out .

" She only knows what she has been told . " Sakura tells the girl . She then picks the drawing off the floor and gathers her stuff to go to the next class .

* * *

Disclamer : I do not own any of the charaters from the Naruto manga .

The more reviews I get the faster that I update !


	5. Paired for Art

Another Chance , But Mabye Another Fall

* * *

I walked down the hall and stopped at the bathroom . i pushed the door open and saw that it was empty of any students . Once I was inside I walked over to the sink and held my hand under the cold , runing water from the focet . I watched the water run off my hand turn red with my blood and thought about how I did this almost everyday at home when my father , my mother or both got angree at me for something that I had done or said . After a mintue the water stopped turning red and I pulled my hand away from the water . I stared at the cut and though about how I could have easyly have killed that girl but thought about how I was stopped .

I sware that I had seen Sasukes' eyes flash red for a moment , but when I looked back they were the same onxy color that I had first seen that morning . I must be going crazy I thought . I also knew that some how he felt fiamler to me . I know that I had never meet him before but there was something there that made me fell like that . I pulled my hoddie sleave back down my arm and walked out of the bathroom to head to my next class .

History class passed by without a visit from the princple which I was happy about , but I had this feeling that something was going to go wrong besides with what happened this morning . I felt the stares that the other students dereted at me as I walked to my locker and then to my classes . Most of them knew about what had happened this morning in the court yard . My next class was gym , but when I reached the gym building there was a note on the door saying that gym had been cancled and that we are to report to art room 234 . I turned around and walked behind a group of kids that had just read the note before me .

Once I was inside the art room I felt calmer than I had all day so far . Art was the only thing that could make me forget what happend to me at home for just a few hours . I saw a seat that was open in the back of the room and set my stuff down on the table . Soon the class filled with students going from the gym and the regular art class . The bell rang and the teacher walked in .

He had brown hair and was the average high for a man . He looked to be about in his mid to late twentys . His eyes were about the same color of his hair . The brown eyes scaned the class nodding at the faces that he knew and at the few he did not know he asked their name and looked for there name of the attendence sheet . After he was sure that everyone that was here he started talking about this project that we would be doing with another student in this class .

The project was to draw a image that showed what you think true saddness showed . It could be of anything that was alive . He also said that the best drawing would be put in the school art contest and the winners would get a chance to have the art peice put in the county wide show .

He started calling names . I heared girls scream ' NO ' when they were not paired up the Sasuke Uchiha .

" Sakura Haruno you will work with Sasuke Uchiha . " He called and moved onto the next pair . I looked at the said boy that sat at a table with the blonde idiot Naruto Uzumaki , The two Hyuga cusions Neji and Hinata . His eyes were on me and I looked right back .

" Okay ! " The teacher Genma Shiranui called to the class. " Move to sit with your patner and start of the project . I saw Sasuke grab his stuff and head over to the table that I sat alone at after saying a breif goodbye to the other three students . I saw that they were worried that I would try and kill Sasuke like I tryed to kill karin . He layed his messager bag beside the table and sat in the chair across from me .

" So what do you want to draw ? " He asked . I thought for a moment and decided to try this idea that I had been thinking about .

" What about we do an amimal greaving over the lose of his mate . " I say then add something as an after thought . " It could be like a vampire morring over the lose of his mate after a fight with a werewolf or something like that . " I looked into his eyes and saw that he was shcoked at what I had come up with .

" I think that would be okay . " He says . " So why don't we both draw a rough drawing and pick the one that we like better . " He says . I nod my head and get my drawing pad and filp open to a clean page . After about twenty mintues we are both done with the drawing and let each other look at it .

* * *

I grab Sakura's drawing and stare at what she had drawn . The picture was of a vampire holding the still and mutulated body of a female vampire and holding his head back , howling in agony from losing the love of his life . The moon shown high in the clear sky and cast a shaft of moon light on the pair and in the shadows there was a group of vampires with their heads held down honorring the fallen women . In the edge of the clearing there was what was left of a body of a werewolf . Blood covered the ground from the many cuts and sraches that he had sufered from . I looked at Sakura and saw that she was looking over my drawing .

Mine was of a figure leaning over the body of a fallen woman with tears streaming from his eyes . I know that mine is nothing compared to what Sakura had drawn . I feel somebody look over my shoulder and at the drawing . I turn and see the teacher looking at the drawing .

" Who drew this ? " He asked .

" I did sir . " Sakura says .

" Is this what you two are planing on drawing ? "

" Yes I say . " Before Sakura could objet .

" You will need to work on this outside of class . " He says and walks on to the next group of students . I stared at the drawing again and then looked back at Sakura . She was looking at me and in her eyes there was a shoked look .

" So do you want to do the project at your house or mine ? " I asked her .

" What about I just do it and you can say that you helped . " She says to fast .

" It is a group project . Uchihas don't pass of their work on others . "

" Arn't you scared of the fact that I am a part of Akatsuki ? " She asks . I am getting curiuis at we she dose not want me to come to her house . I know that I should feel the same way , but I am drawn to why see feels like I know her from somewhere .

" My brother is apart of it . " I say to her . I see her eyes flash something close to fear and her eyebrows nit together trying to think of another reson to keep me away .

" Can we do it at your place then ? " She says . I stop and think . I was not expecting this to happen . No girl that I had ever meet had ever turned me down on any offer that I had made . They were always happy t have me at their house . I never realy thought about having a girl , a human girl over at my house where my father lives with me and have the chance of him coming home drunk and decide that he is ready to feed .

" I have to ask my mother . Mabye this weekend . " I see that in her eyes there is relife that I was not planing on coming over to do the project . Just then the intercom comes on and We hear the secratrey talking .

" Genma , do you have a Sakura haruno in your class ? " The women asks .

"Yes , why ? " He ask to her .

" Can you send her to go home . There is a family emergancy . "

" She is on her way . " He says and I watch Sakura . I see that her face has paled to an even whiter shade on her face .

" You may go Sakura . " Genma says . I see Sakura pick her stuff up and leave the room . I watch her go and think about the next time I get to see her , and why she got pale like that all of a sudden .

* * *

Disclamer : I do not own Naruto or any of the naruto chatraters from the Naruto Manga !

The more reviews I get the faster I update !


	6. The family emergancy

Another Chance , But Mabye Another Fall

* * *

I slowly walked down the hallways of Konoha high . With each step I was closer to the beating that I did not want or desurve . After placing my books in my locker I walked to the forunt wih my head held down and saw my mother standing with my little brother . I saw a smug look on Kyo face and I knew that he had set me up . . . again .

He was always tryng to get me in trouble with my parents . He was not your normal little brother . Normal little brothers were supposed to look up to you and raid your room looking for your diary to read to his friends about your crushes . I wish that Kyo was like that . I would give anything for him to be like that , but he takes more after our parents than me .

One time last year I stayed home from school because the night before our father had come home in a drunk rage after losing a very big case . He almost beat me to death when my mother stopped him . She did not stop him in fear of my saftey , but in fear that he would kill me and have to explain how their daughter ended up dead , covered with bruise shaped like hands . The day after that Kyo came home to see me laying on the couch with an ice pack on my head . He asked what I was doing home from school before him ( I always come home about an hour after him ) . I say that dad beat me to much the night before and if I went to school he might get in trouble . Then he had a fit .

He grabbed a glass from the table and broke it . He pulled a peice across his palm and ran screaming to our parents that I had cut him . They beat me so bad that my heart stoppd nearly twice , but my father did C. P . R so they wouldn't have to report my ' accidental ' death to the police . Then the next day I was forced to go to school and say to my teachers that I played hooky . I had a weeks detention and when I got homw hwe would beat me for being late . He is evil .

" Hurry up Sakura ! " My mother whispers harshly . I move my feet faster and soon we are speeding down the highway . Mom is talking on her Bluetooth head set . Kyo is listing to his ipod and playing a game on his PSP . I sit in the back seat waiting to get home and take my beating . Instead of going straight home my mother drives to my fathers work place .

We pull up into the parking lot of the law office that my father started before I was born . My father opens the door on my brothers side and motions for him to move to the back . Kyo just sits there waiting for him to really make him move .

" Kyo move before you force me to do what I do to your sister to you . And we both know you don't want that ." it seems like Kyo could not move fast enoght once my father said this . Normal fathers give threats like ' Move or I will take your phone way . ' . All my father has to say is that he will beat the living shit out of you like I do your older sister to get Kyo to do something . Once Kyo is sitting beside me my father starts to talk to my mother about this dinner that he arranged between a man to become partners with . He says that the man would like to meet his family and that he would bring his family . The dinner had been scheaduled to night at eight .

I shift my arm and hit Kyo's arm causing him to drop his PSP on the floor . He looks at me and I see a devilish spread across his face . Oh SHIT I think . " Dad Sakura hit me ! " Kyo yells at our father . My father turns around in his seat and looks at me .

" Just wait wait intill we get home he growls . Then he turns back around . I am a dead man walking .

* * *

I just could not stop thinking about Sakura and the way that she looked when the office had called for her . If I was normal I would think that it was the fact that they said that it was a family emergancy , but I was far from normal . The bell rings for the end of class . I walk out door hinking about Sakura . I reach my locker and store my books inside . I slam my locker door and come face to face with my older brother Itachi . He is leaning on the locker next to mine .

" Come on Sasuke , dad wants us home early . " I pale at his words . Our father hardly ever sends Itachi to get me out early unless he needs a punching bag really , really bad . I sling my messanger bag over my shoulder and follow Itachi back to his car . Once inside I fasen my seatbelt and pull out the drawing that Sakura had done for our project . I marvel at the deatil that she was able to put in it is such a small amount of time . At a stoplight Itachi looks at the drawing .

" I know you didn't draw that . " I smirk .

" This new girl drew it for the art project we have to do together . " I say .

" Is she hot ? " he ask .

" I guess she said that she was apart of Aatsuki . " itachi looks at me like I am crazy .

" Not meanly girls join Akatsuki . Are you sure shes telling the truth ? "

" She had the ink to prove it . "

" What dose she look like ? "

" Pink hair , goth . About six even . Jade green eyes . " I desicribe .

" Sakura Haruno . I thought she was dead . "

" Why would she be dead ? " I ask . We turn into the driveway of our house . He cuts the enige and we listin to it ticking .

" Her father found out about her and Akatsuki . Hes this big time lawyer that handles most of the cases for the city against gang crimes , including murder . A few days after her father found out Sakura was missing from a gang meeting . If you miss a meeting you better have a good reson . About halfway throught a pledge comes in along with a few more members with a beatin , bloody , and almost dead Sakura . After she woke up she said that her father did it . That night Sakura sleep at the gang base with a few others and the next day she left . A few days later I heard that the Harunos had moved across town . "

We sit inside of Itachi's car for a few more seconds and get out . Inside we were greeted by our mother . She said that dad has a meeting tonight with a future partner and they hd agreed to bring along their familys .

* * *

Disclamer : I do not own any of the charater from the Naruto Manga !

Sorry about the late update ! The login has been down and teachers have been piling on the homework ! Try and update sooner !

Later !


	7. Part of the story behind the drawing

Another Chance But , Maybe Another Fall

* * *

We were all sitting in my fathers black SUV driving to have dinner at Geisha house . My father was driving while talking on his blue-tooth head set . He was wearing a navy blue suit with a red silk tie . My mother was sitting beside my father fiddling with her Blackberry Storm . She had on a light pink silk dress that was knee length with spaghetti straps . My brother was sitting in the back killing aliens on his PSP . He had on a suit identical to my fathers , with the same red silk tie . I was sitting beside Kyo looking out the window . I wear a floor length black dress with full length arms to cover the new bruises that lined my arms from the beating that my father had saw fit to give me for annoying my brother in the car .

I watched as the setting sun cast rays of light onto the car making it look like a dark rainbow . Other cars were speeding past us going where ever their lives took them . I longed for the day were I could finally be free from my family and never have to fear my father coming home and beating me to death again . My thoughts turned to Sasuke . It seemed like we knew each other from somewhere . Like from a former life , with different families and better lives . Lives where I might have been happy . I wondered if he felt the same way .

Then I thought about the things that seemed to have a supernartrual efetct to him .The way that his eyes had flashed red still sent shivers down my spine . And the way that he seemed to look at my blood like it was food was creepy also , but over all it seemed like something that could only happen with vampires .

* * *

I was up in my room when I heared the door slam down stairs . I heard low voices that a human could not hear down there . I heared my father talking to my mother about the dinner to night . He wanted to make sure she understood how important this meeting was and that she need to keep me in check brcause if he got the deal he would make a lot more money and help bring fame to the Uchiha name .

I sighed . It was always me that he wanted mom to keep in check so he could gloat on his perfect son , Itachi . To him I was just a screw up , not worthy to have the Uchiha name . I then heard him shuffling some papers and then the shuffling stopped without warning . Then I could hear hurried and agree footsteps climbing the staircase . I knew that he was coming to my room , so I waited facing my oak door . My door was thrown open and with supernatural speed I was being held against the wall . In his hand I saw the drawing that Sakura and I were doing for art class . Why would he want that I thought .

" Where did you get this ?! " He more yelled than asked . I glanced between him and the picture . I finally decided that he was talking about it .

" A girl in class drew that . " I say . He looks even madder at this .

" Was she human ? " I look at him like are you crazy my school is full of humans there were only two other vampires besides me at Konoha .

" Yes . " I gasp as his hold is starting to strangle me . It is nothing new , but it still has its affects .

" Why are you working with a human girl ? " he spits at me .

" The art teacher is making us do a project together . We have to draw what we think real sadness is . " I choke out . He lets his hand go from my neck and I drop to the floor . Before I could even hit the door my father is out of the room and I hear my parents bedroom door slam .

I sit there gasping for a moment before Itachi and our mother walks in the door . Itachioffers me his hand and helps me stand up and walk over to my bed that our mother is alreadysitting on . Her hand is resting on her swollan stomach . Her face is clouded with worry and once I am sitting on the bed beside her she is rubbing my face as saying her own sorry . We both know that she is feeling more guilty for watching our father abuse me day in and day out , but we all know that , even our father knew that she would not do anything to risk the life of the child inside of her .

" Why did he want to know about the drawing ? " Itachi asked as he hands our mother the drawing . She is shocked for a second but then her face goes back to normal .

" There is a story about this drawing . It is an old story about how the first Uchiha vampire was created . " She says .

* * *

We had just handed the keys to the car over to the valet and were waiting inside for the hostess to take us to our table . I look around the Geisha House and take in the beauty . The walls are covered with old time Japanese wall paper . It shows old cherry blossom trees and other images from nature . The tables were made of old wood that was extint know and each one cost a small fortune . The floor was black marble tile . As we walked to our seat I keep my head down watching my feet . Finally we were seated and the waiter took our orders for drinks .

My father ordered a red wine and so did my mother . Kyo ordered a soda and I ordered a glass of tea . We all sipped our drinks as we waited for the other half of our party to arrive . While we waited me parents talked about my fathers law firm and other things along those lines . Kyo was playing his PSP with headphones shoved into his ears . I was looking around the restaurant .

I stretched my arms behind me and hit something . I turned my head and saw somebody that I was not expecting to see . I looked right into the face of the one and only Sasuke Uchiha. I saw him looking back at me with this wired look . We stared at each other intill we were brought out of our trance by a man walking up beside Sasuke that I never thought I would see again .

* * *

We were in my fathers car driving down the highway to go to the meeting that my father had arranged with his soon to be partner . My father sat in the drivers seat wearing a new suit that was designed in America by some famous person . It was pure black with a black silk tie . My mother had a light blue maternity dress on that was decorated with little red roses . Itachi wore a suit made by the same designer as our fathers was made , but just in a coal color with a black silk tie . I was wearing a suit that was made by the same designer as Itachi's and our fathers suit , but only in a dark blue color . I did not wear a tie . I sat in the backseat thinking about what my mother had said about the drawing .

' We looked at our mother waiting for her to explain what she meet . Soon she started speaking .

" Over 10,000 years ago vampires did not exist , but there were humans that could not survive with out blood . Each clan was a family of these people . They each had a soul mate some where out in the world . Very few ever found their soul mates , even less in the clan called Uchiha . They spent their whole lives living away from humans and lived off of feeding on the stray traveler . They were hunted because they were thought to be the devils workers . They were called Hell's Angels .

One night a Uchiha youth at about the age of sixteen came apon a young girl in a clearing near the edge of a the woods that the Uchiha's claimed as their own . If it had been anyother Uchiha it would have killed the girl and sucked her dry , but this youth was marveled as she twirled through the clearing without a worry .

She looked like an angel . Her hair fell down to her midback and was the shade of a cherry blossom tree in bloom . Her eyes were like the rarest jade that could be ever be found . Her pale skin seemed to glow in the moon light .

The Uchiha moved closer to the girl in till he was standing in the clearing right behind her . She turned and he fingures grazed his and they felt something . This something was what vampires feel to know if they have found their soul mate. They watched each other , just looking into each others eyes and they knew that they could never be together .

She know by just looking at his pale skin , and sharper than human k-9 teeth . He could tell that she was human by the way that her heartbeat speed up when they felt the shock . After that night they spent every moment that they could together .

The youth never told anybody about this girl and she never told about him . But still they were found out . One night the girls brother followed her to meet the now 19 year old Uchiha . Once he saw that she was meeting a Hell's Angel he ran back to the village they lived in and yelled that his sister was under a spell . That same night the brother to the Uchiha , five years older , followed his brother . Once he saw why his brother disappeared for days at a time he ran back to tell the clan .

That night a bloody battle took place . The villagers took torches and other weapons to the site were the two lovers lay . They were about to advance on the two when they saw the Uchiha clan on the other side of the clearing . The villagers told the Hell's Angels to relse the girl from the spell . The Uchihas told the villagers to leave to two lovers alone .

Once the sun had risen the ground was covered in blood and the Uchihas were picking up the few that had been killed during the battle . The young couple were sitting at the edge of the clearing . That night they became mates and after a bite to the neck the girl became a Hell's Angel like her lover . For years they lived in peace , but strange wolves started coming into the woods during the day to hunt the Hell's Angels while they were at their weakest .

One night with a full moon shining the young couple were in a clearing celebrating the news that the young couple was going to have a child . They did not hear the wolf approach , but they saw it once it sprang from the shadows and landed infront of the Uchiha man . They fought and it seemed like the Angel would win , but three more wolves came from the forest to surround the mate of the man . The man saw this but could not move fast enough to get to his lover .

The three wolves tore her to shreads right before his eyes . The Uchiha clan had heard the battle from their homes and ran to see what was happening . They got their in time to see something amazing . They saw the young youth holding his fallen love . They saw and heard wings sprout from his back and his fangs grow longer .

He gently layeddown the body on attacked the wolves that that had killed his lover and unborn child . The other three wolves ran away as fast as they could with their tails tucked between heir legs . Soon the wolf was dead and the Uchiha was screaming in agony from the lose of his mate . The Uchihaclan stood in the shadows in morning to honor the family that had been ripped apart . Later when they tried to take the body away from their grieving brother , he fought and those that got bite sprouted wing and fangs , but not as grand and beautiful as the Uchiha youth . " Just then we heard the door open and my father walked in the room .

" Come before we are late . " He ordered . We looked to our mother and she smiled .

" You will hear the rest tonight after dinner . I promise . " She said and we helped her up so she could go change .

As we walked through the Geisha House , I thought about the other part of the story that mom had not gotten to tell us . I was brought out of my thoughs when I felt something hit my chest . I looked down and saw pink hair and jade eyes looking back at me . We stared at each other for what seemed like hours intill somebody walked up beside me .

* * *

disclamer : I do noy own any of the naruto charaters from the naruto manga but I do own about 15 naruto books !

Sorry about the late update ! school and home life dose not allow much time to write now a days !

Read and Review !

Later

~ no tears left to cry ~


	8. Dinner and a Dance

Another Chance , But Maybe Another Fall

* * *

I looked between Sasuke and Itachi and I realized that they were related some how . They had the same eyes that would be the only way for them to show emotions and acted alike at times . I looked at Itachi and saw that in the last years he had not changed one little bit . He still had the same emotionless eyes and the same expression less face . The same old Itachi . I grinned at the man . He grinned back .

" Hey Sakura . Where have you been hiding ? " He joked around with me . I smiled at Itachi . He was once something that I called a friend in my lonely world .

" Different private schools around the city . " I answered back . That turned my mode off of the happiness that I had been feeling .

" Itachi , Sasuke . " We all turned and saw a man that I could just tell was there father . They had the same coal black eyes and emotionless face . I saw the boys turn to face the man and hate flashed in Sasuke's eyes .

" I want you to meet Mr. Haruno . " I turned . I saw the oldest Uchiha standing with my father .

" Kenji these are my two sons Itachi and Sasuke . Boys this is Kenji Haruno . " Itachi and Sasuke shook my fathers hand and they were about to move away when Sasuke's father looked at me .

" Whose the lovely girl ? " The oldest Uchiha asked .

" This is my daughter , Sakura . " He says blandly and turns away . God How I hate the man !

" Nice to meet you , Sakura . " he said . He held out his hand and I shook it .

" It's nice to meet you to Mr. Uchiha . " I said to the man . He nodded his head and started talking with my father introducing him to his wife , Mikoto . I look back at the Uchiha brothers and see that they are sitting down on the two closest sits next to me .

" How have you been Sakura ? We've missed you at the base . " Itachi is talking to me about my old life before I moved away . I look at my father and notice that he is talking to their father , but I did not want to risk him over hearing .

" Don't talk about that Itachi ! He still hates me for that ! I know you know what he dose ! " I hissed at him in a low voice were only they can hear .

" He's still at it then ? " I look down at my hands . I don't answer him . I know he knows the answer to that . I watched as he was about to ask another question when the waiter arrives to take our orders . He drops the subject .

* * *

As we ate our meals I watched Sakura out of the corner of my eye . I could not believe that a girl like her could be hiding a secret just like me . I wanted her to know that she was no alone in her life , but how I could that without our families finding out seemed impossible . I wanted to help her and I knew she could help me .

After a while our fathers wondered over to the bar to drink . I did not want to think about what I would have to face again once we got home . Our mothers were talking about daughters . I really had no guess at why they would talk about that at dinner , but that's what they were talking about .

I hear a chair sliding back and saw that Sakura was getting up . I watched as she walked over to the patio where different couples were dancing . I cast a glance at my mother asking if I could go and I see that slight nod that she gave me .

Soon I was standing right beside her . She just turned her head slightly to look at me than went back to looking at the dancers . I could tell that Sakura was mentally dancing to the music with the dancers . A small smile graced her face after a few minutes . Her smile seemed to light up the room . She was so beautiful .

I was so attracted to Sakura then . There was just something about her that made me want to forget everything and dance with her to make her happy . Finally I could not resist it and grabbed Sakura's hand .  
She looked at me with a surprise as I lead her out onto the dance floor .

" Sasuke what are you doing ? " She managed to ask through her surprise .

" Its called dancing Sakura . And I know you want to . " I smirked and I could see that I had won from the look in her eyes . I was dancing with Sakura , and we were both happy . I could tell . As we swayed and twirled to the music it seemed that there was nobody else in the whole world . It was just Sakura and me and I was perfectly fine with that . I wished that it could stay like this forever .

After a few minutes of just Sakura and me I felt somebody staring at us . I turned and saw that both of our parents were watching us . Our fathers looked down right pissed . I could tell that when we got home we each were going to face something worse than the usual . I knew Sakura knew that also , but it seemed that like me she did not care . My mother looked happy . While Sakura's mother looked close to what our fathers looked like .

" Sasuke time to go . " We stop during the middle of the song and see that our fathers were standing there looking at us . I nodded my head and turned to Sakura .

" See you at school ? " I asked and see nodded her head . Then I walked behind my family as we left the Gashia House . I turned to look back one more time and say that Sakura was still looking at me smiling .

* * *

Disclamer : I do not own any of the Naruto Charaters !

Sorry for the late update ! Have had writers block ! I hate it !

Later !


	9. Cruel Punishments

Another Chance , But Maybe Another Fall

* * *

Another hit . Another bruise that I would have to hide . His fist slammed into my side again and again and again . I moaned out in pain . This was what I got for dancing with Sasuke . It was hard to not yell out at him at what a self centered bastered that he is .

I wanted it all to stop , but there was no way that I could get him to just leave me alone without telling somebody what was going on behind close doors . Itachi already knew and that was to dangerous .

Today he called me a whore and a slut for dancing with Sasuke . He saw that I was happy and wanted to make sure with his own cruel punishment that I would not do anything like that again . He hated to think I could be happy like other girls my age . A glass smashed into my shoulder blade .

The glass dug into my flesh and the crimson blood warmed my death cold skin . He yanked me up and throw me against the wall inside of my room hard enought to leave me gasping for breath . Then he left , slamming the door behind him making it rattle in it's fram . I slid down the wall and layed on the floor for what seemed like hours . I looked at the clock and saw that it was four-thirty . I painfully pulled myself off of the floor and staggered into my bathroom to get shower and get ready for school .

* * *

I staggered under the weight that my father applied to my back . He dug his heals into the base of my spine and teased me about saying how good Sakura would taste against his lips . I tried again to get him off of my back , but only felt him dig in header with his inhuman strenght .

I felt his fingrenails sharpen and shred the skin on my back leaving bloody lines criss crossing my back . I felt the blood run down my sides onto the black carpet of my room . He was mad because I had slandered the Uchiha name with dancing with Sakura . Just brecause she was a huma .

I just wanted him to stop , but I could not . And I just wanted to hold Sakura in my arms again . I just wanted to be happy with the women that could understand me .

I was not strong enought to beat him in a battle . He grabbed my shoulder and shoved me up against the wall leaving bloody smears where my back made contact . His eyes were the blood red color that the Uchiha's are known for . The three tomes in this eyes were spinning like crazy . Then he backhanded me again and let me fall onto the ground .

I heard the door to my parents room close and him start telling my mother how worthless I am . It was always the same . It would never change . I heard the door open to my room and the silent treading of Itachi's feet on the carpeted floor . He helped me up , then layed me on my bed while he went to get the bandages that would cover the wound . I looked at the cloock and say that it was flour-thirty . Soon I would have to get ready for school .

* * *

It had been three week since the dinner where Sasuke and I had danced together . At school we talked and I slowly stared to trust him a a few of the student that he called friends . Naruto was more than happy that Sasuke had made friends with somebody let alone a girl . The others had been a little hesitant to let me hangout with them , but seeing how Naruto acted around me they started to talk with me .

We worked on the art projet and it was comng along nicely . The art teacher said that we really should work on it outside of school , but we never extented the invetation to one anothers house . It seemed like we both had some skeletons in our closet that we did not want to let out yet .

" Sakura ! " I looked up from my drawing and saw the blonde ramen addited dope looking down at me . I hide the drawing behind my closed arms .

" Is there something that you want Naruto ? " I asked .

" All of us were going to get together at my house and have a pool party this weekend . We were just wondring if you could come . " I looked at Naruto and I saw the hope clearly displayed within his deep blue eyes . I knew that my family would be gone this weekend because they were going to a place called Martha's Vineyard for a three day vaction . I was being left at home like the unwanted dog .

* * *

" I guess I can go . " I heard Sakura say . I smirked . I loved the thought of seeing Sakura in a tight fitting swimsuit . I watched as Naruto went onto discribe how to get to his house and Sakura pretended to write them down . Them the blonde Dope walked back over to his desk right infront of me . He leaded over the aisle and told Ino and Hinata that Sakura was coming to his annual pool party .

" Hey Teme ! Guess what ! " Naruto shouted into my ear . I looked up at him and I knew he could clearly see the look od death the I sent him . But he choose to ignore it .

" What is it Dope ? " I asked . I already knew the answer but I wanted to humor him .

" Sakura said she could come to the party ! " Naruto seemed to shout to the whole world . I saw Kakashi look up from him damn perverted book and look at Naruto and me . I did not have to even hear the message that he sent to me vea ESP . to know what he wanted . And that was for Naruto to shut his big mouth .

" Isn't that great news Teme ?! " Naruto asked this time in a quite voice .

" I guess Dope . " I said and looked over to the pink haired beauty . It was more than great . Way more .

* * *

Disclamer : I do not own Naruto ! If I did Kakashi would not be such a freaking pervert !!!

LATER!~!~


	10. A very pissed off Ino

* * *

Another Chance , But Maybe Another Fall

* * *

I walked down the road towards my house when I heard a car pull up beside me . I looked over and saw that it was Ino , Hinata , Tenten , and Temari . They all were crammed along with all of there stuff into Ino's purple SUV . I walked over to Ino's tinted window .

" Hey , Sakura do you want to go shopping with us ? " Ino asked in a pleading , puppy like voice . I looked at her and shifted from foot to foot trying to decide who to let them down easy .

" Um . . . i'm not big on shopping . " I say not being able to come up with a better excuse .

" You ARE coming Sakura ! We have to help you find the perfect suit to get Sasuke's attention . " Ino says to me .

" But - " I was cut of my two arm locking on my upper forearms . I looked up and saw that , while I had my eyes down turned towards the sidewalk , Ino had got out of the car and decided that she was to drag me to the open door of the SUV . She shoved me in and went back over to her door and looked them before I could get out .

" Fine , but I have to get something from my house . " I say . Ino nods and starts driving .

" Um . . .. Ino maybe you should ask Sakura where she lives first . " Hinata says in a commanding voice . Who knew that Hinata could do that ? Ino blushes a deep red and ask where I live .

" 3501 Johnvill Rd . " I say and Ino takes and right turn and starts driving . All the while we were driving the girls quizzed me on my taste in cloths . My common answer was ' what is that ' , and ' black and baggy ' .  
Soon we pull up into my drive way and they marvel at the size of the house that I live in .

" You live here ?! " TenTen says as Ino cuts the engine and unlocks the door allowing me out . I sling my bag over my shoulder , and slam the door behind me .

" Yeah . " I say and start walking away when I here four door open and shut behind me . I turn and see that Ino , Hinata , Tenten , and Temari had gotten out of the car and started jogging to catch up to me .

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING ?!! " I yell at them . They look at me fear showing in their eyes and Ino speaks for them .

" We want to see what your house looks like , but when I say house I really should say mansion ! " I shake me head and decide that since my family already left to go to Martha's Vineyard , it was okay for them to come inside for a few minutes .

" Fine , but don't touch anything ! " I says while unlocking the door and walking inside . The girls soon follow behind me . Once inside they all stare at the huge room that they just walked into .

" God Sakura ! Its bigger on the inside !! " Ino says while walking over to the 90'' flat screen tv and flipping throught the channels .

" I said don't touch anything ! " I said and snatched the remote out of Inos' hands . She looks at me and then storms off towards the stairs with everyone following her . I run to catch up to them . They stop at the only door that is not painted the pale cream color , but instead of a dark , midnight black . I push past them and enter my room being careful not to let them see the blood stained walls .

The look around and study the everything that I own . The posters , the cds, at the cloths and the 10' by 10 ' book shelf full of books and Manga that I have read .

" Man Sakura have you read all of these ? " Tenten ask .

" Yes . " I say , while digging under the bed for the book that I hide me money in . I pull it out and flip to page 666 . I grab a few hundred dollars and slid the book back into its resting place under my bed . I pull my wallet from my back pocket and shove it in . I turn around and see that Ino , Tenten , Hinata and Temari were standing at my wall studying some of the newer blood .

" Hey Sakura , whats this ? " Temari ask while rubbing her fingres along the wall .

" Its just some paint . Lets go ! " I say and push them out of the door .

After another 20 minutes we arrived at the Konoha mall . Ino drives around for another 10 mintues to find a parking space near the main entrance . Soon we were walking in the huge doors to be greeted with the sights and sounds of a mall full of people .

" So girls ," Ino says , " Where to begin ? " I hear them all discussing numerous shops like American Eagle and Vitoria's secret . Truth be told I had no idea in hell what most of that stuff was . I turned around and saw a map . I scooted over and it seems that the gods loved me today because a Hot Topic was on the second floor . The catch was that i had to sneak past the four bickering girls and to the up escalator .

I scanned the area and today I seemed to be blessed because I spotted a large group of teenagers that were all dressed similar to me . I looked over at them again and saw that they were still fighting . I made a break for it . And I made it .

Soon I was standing at the entrance of the Hot Topic and I could feel the Death Metal pulsing in my very bones . I walked inside and was greeted by the feeling of belonging to something .

I went over to the cd counter and slipped the headphones on and strted listening to Bullet for my Valentines ' The Poison ' . Soon my favorite song started playing and I turned up the volume .

' Ten years ago  
I got a call that nearly killed me  
Repeat yourself my hands are shaking  
When I was told  
my friend wads gone

I felt so guilty  
a thousand questions  
left unanswered . '

I was so rapped up in the music I didn't notice the four vary pissed off girls standing behind me looking out of place in a shop full of dark colors , with their bright colored coths and stuff . I turned around to look at some shirts when I say Ino waiting there beside me tapping her fingers on the wood of the table .

" Sakura , what the hell do you think you are doing ? " Inn shouted to me . I cringed away from her . She took a step forward .

" Nothing Ino . Just . . . um " I left of with no idea of how to answer .

" Its called shopping . " I heard a voice behind me say and looked yo and saw my knight in raven armor .

* * *

" Sasuke get your ass up ! " Itachi shouted in my ear . I groaned and looked up at him . I glanced over at the clock and saw that it was 6 . It was way to early for me to be awake .

" What do you want Itachi ? " I asked or more like mummbled through the fabric of my pillow . He looked at me with a smirk . Oh god ! I thought ! Not again !

" We Sasuke are going shopping to try and find something to help you impress Sakura . " He said . I rolled over with my face buried in my pillow .

" I'm not going to the mall so I can be followed by hoards of fangirls again Itachi . " I said through my pillow .

" Fine you can stay here , with dad , who might I say is already hammered . " I peaked out from my pillow . Itachi knew he had won when he played ' the drunken father card ' .

" Fine . " I say and pull myself into a sitting position while rubbing the sleep from my eyes . Itachi left my room while I got dressed . At least we don't have school today , I thought .

An hour later we were driving in Itachi's car towards the Konoha mall . I sat in the passenger seat , still half asleep . listening to Itachi talk about what I could wear to impress Sakura . We finally pulled into the huge parking lot and were able to get inside without any fangirls following us . Once inside I groaned aloud at seeing the masses of people that were already at the mall at 8 in the morning .

" God Itachi ! why do you insist on making me do this stupid stuff ? " I asked while we were walking towards the Hot Topic on the second floor .

" Because I don't want you to be a emotionless bastered your whole life . " He stared the stopped in his tracks when he saw a few people walking our way . I realized who they were and watched as Pein walked hand in hand with Konan . They were followed by Kisame and Tobi . They were some of the members of Akatsuki .

" Hey Itachi ! " Kisame greeted .

" Kisame . " He greeted the blue skined man .

" What are you two doing here ? " Konan asked while falling into step with me and Itachi . Everyone else followed us as we walked the stretch in font of the store .

" We're here trying to find Sasuke something to impress a girl that he likes . " He said while smirking . I wanted so bad to hit the jackass so hard that he would go flying to the moon and never come back again .

" Whats she like ? And who is she ? " Pein asked . I had had enough of this and stormed off it Hot Topic . I could here them laugh at me as I walked along the main aisle . I turned and thought I saw a familiar flash of pink . Then I heard her angelic voice .

" Nothing Ino . Just . . . um " I heard her stop . I turned and saw he saw that she was surronded by Ino , Hinata , Temair , and Tenten .

" It's called shopping . " I say and see Sakura look up at me . Then without warning she runs behind me and uses me like a shield against the four girls . She pokes her head out under my arm and looks at the girls .

" We will be going now ! " She says and starts to drag me away from the group where they are getting madder by the second .

" Sakura ! Get back here this second ! " Ino says while storming after us . I turn to Sakura and sees that she , like me dose not want to face a pissed off Ino . So I turn , grab her hand and pull her with me out of the store towards where we see Akatsuki standing at the water fountain of the first floor .

Out of breath we sit down next to Itachi and we look at each other . I realize that I like the feel of Sakura's hand in mine and that Sakura feels the same way about my hand . We lean in about to kiss , when a loud voice shouts , " Pinkie ! "

I see anger flare up in her eyes towards the high , child like voice that brought us out of what we were feeling .

" Tobi ?!?! " Sakura ask unable to belive that Akatsuki is here . I look at the child like leader of Akatsuki and remember that Sakura was once a member of the group that Itachi has asked me to join countless times .

" Sakura , I trust you remember everyone ? " I itachi says . He smiles a real smile as Sakura and Konan hug each other than start talking about whats been going on . I smile and Itachi sees it . He smirks at me . Soon Sakura sits don to start catching up with everyone when , right out of the blue we hear Ino scream ,

" Sasuke Uchiha ! I swear you will die if you don't hand Sakura over right now ! " I roll my eyes at Ino's empty threat and feel Sakura press herself closer to me .

" No can do Ino . I like Sakura right here with me . " Them I pull Sakura right onto my lap and kiss her full on the lips .

* * *

Disclamer : I do not own Naruto !

Hope you like this ~! If you are reading some of my other ongoin storys , I am working on them ! It takes time to put it together with school and everything . I would be engcoruged to up date faster with the more reviews that I get !

Later !


	11. Another Peice of The Puzzle of Sakura

Disclamer : I do not own Naruto !

Sorry for the late update ! School just got out today and I decided to give you guys a chapter for a present from me for finally gradutain the 8th grade after a LONG year of DRAMA ! Please read and Review !

* * *

Another Chance But Maybe Another Fall

* * *

It had been a week since Sasuke kissed me at the mall . It was my first kiss , but not my last . Since then Sasuke and I had this kinda sorta boyfriend girlfriend thing going on . We spent time together during what classes we had together and at Lunch . But since we both had to be home right after to school , we had yet to spend anytime together after the final bell of the day where he would get picked up by his brother Itachi , or sometime his mother , Mikoto .

After I left the mall with the swimsuit Ino and the girls had said looked to good to pass up , or in other words , forced me to buy the stupid thing , by threaten to tell everyone that I lived in a freaking mansion that size of the school . So in the end I walked in the door to my house with a black and pink cherry blossoms suit that we ( them ) had found at a store called ' Tripp ' .

Anyway when I went inside I heard my fathers voice . I paniced they were not supposed to be back intill next week , but they had come home early , I later found out when some major storm was threaten the area they were in . I heard footsteps coming from behind me , but a little to late my evil brother snatched the black bag that said ' Tripp ' from my hands . Before I could get the bag back he pulled out the suit and I saw his eyes get wide , but for a second something flashed in his eyes and I thought maybe , just maybe he had a heart , but all my hopes faded when he yelled at the top of his lungs ' DAD SAKURA HAS A SLUTTY SWIMSUIT ! '

I heard drunken footsteps and a minute later our father walked , or more like swaggered into the room . His eyes looked from me to the suit that the spawn of the devil still held in his hands . Soon after that I was laying in my room on the floor after being the punching bag of my father yet again . The suit was laying next to me lay destroyed by a pocket knife that the bastered keep in his pocket .

Saturday I stayed at home doing the chores that I always did and the ones that a maid would do once a week . I did not go to the pool party . That Monday when we went back to shool I explained ( lied ) to Ino and everyone else that I had forgoten some of my chores and my parents told me I could not go as a punishment . What a lie .

* * *

I was sitting in my room when my mother walked in the door . I looked at her with a face that asked ' what are you doing in here ' . Like always she could read my face ( shes the only one really that can ) .

" You remeber that story I told you about a few weeks ago right ? " She asked after sitting on my bed . She rested her hand on her stomach . (She was about another two weeks intill she wa due to give birth to our little sister )

" Yeah . " I say .

" Do you want to here the other part to it ? "

" Sure . " Is say and pull myself up into a sitting positon beside her and wait for her to start .

" Well about 500 years ago the Uchiha vampire blood had basically deactivated because they did not need to use it . Most of the younger Uchiha's did not believe or even now that they were related to vampires . On day a Uchiha named Sasuke , " She looked over at me and smiled , " meet a girl named Sakura . They ended up falling in love , but Sakura had a very deep and dark secret that nobody found out about intill it was to late . A secret that got her killed .

" Her secret was that her father and his step-wife were abusing her . They beat her daily and told her that they would kill her if she ever told anyone what they were doing to her behind the closed doors of her home . They were able to hide the bruises and stuff like that because her father was a world-famous doctor . He would make up excuses and the people around her would believe her , except for one person . Sasuke .

" One day Sasuke was at a party for his older brother coming to a hospital to work there . He did not know it , but Sakura would be there that night . They meet when she was on top of the room of a hotel that they had rented the ballroom for . Sasuke had gone up with one of his best-friends when they saw a girl standing on top of the railing , she turned around and she slipped . They caught her by the hand and pulled her up . When they did they say the bruise on her arms shaped like a human hand .

" Later Sakura's father came to get her and she left . After a while they told Sasuke's older brother and he took him to the police . They told them the story and they rushed right over .

" But sadly it was to late . While they were telling the police , Sakura's father had started beating her and she died at the hospital of blunt force trauma to the head . Her father - " She stopped talking . Looked at her and saw her face twisted in pain .

" MOM ! " I called and I scooted over to her . " Whats wrong ? " I asked .

" I think your sisters ready to come . " She said . She gripped her stomach in pain . " Go get your brother . " She said .

I rushed towards itachi's room . I was worried about my mother . Vampire Births were few and far inbetween . They was a good chance both my mother and my little sister could die . I did not want that to happen . If that did happen I would kill my father . He wanted another child and my mother could not refuse him . He was basiclly her master . I could not lose her . I would not lose her . God , a said in my head , let them be okay .


	12. Another Uchiha is Born

Another Chance , But Maybe Another Fall

* * *

-S-A-K-U-R-A-

I walk into class one morning and notice Sasuke's seat is empty . I look around to see if he is sitting somewhere else to talk to somebody like he will do sometimes . I don't see my raven haired prince anywhere . I go to my seat and set my books down .

I look up and watch everyone . Kiba is talking to some random girl . Ino is flirting with Sai and Shikamaru at the same time . Naruto is making-out with Hinata . Choji , like away is eating his bar-b-que flavored potato chips . Shino is well , I think he talking to a bug .

Creepy .

And well everyone else is doing there own thing . So I pull out my sketch pad and work on something just for fun .

I thicken the lines around the wings of the creature that is in the night sky . His wings are now fully drawn in . They are like those one would think belong to an angel . So full and gentle . Not looking like something you would find on such a monster like this .

His hands are out stretched like he is trying to keep his balance in the sky but they hold a more angry and sorrow filled position just now . He has a slight dip at his elbow . His fingers are long and narrow . His finger nails are filled to a sharp point , deadly to any beast dared challenge him .

His face is turned upwards towards the full moon , but you can just make out his eyes . They were so full of sadness and something deeper , maybe guilt . It was a truly sad man . His hair fanned out behind him as the wind blew it around him . His mouth was in a position to make in look like he was howling to the moon . From his open mouth there are two long , sharp fangs able to rip somebody to shreds .

His chest is covered in the remains of a shirt . The wind that blows his hair makes his destroyed shirt twist and turn . It looks like he had clawed at it with his sharp finger nails . His chest is well formed , only marred by the thin trails of blood ruining out of the wounds that match up with his tattered shirt strips .

His legs are well muscled , but not body builder muscle , long and gentle like a boy that works out daily without taking any steroids that seem to be so popular these days . His jeans are hanging loosely around him . They show of the muscle and the form of his legs . The legs spread out end at a pair of ankles .

His feet are long and narrow . His toes hold sharp claws . His shoes had long since been destroyed by the monsterfic transformation . Over all , it looks like a cross between an angel and a vampire . And somehow it reminds me of Sasuke-kun . I guess you could say that without realizing it I used Sasuke as the model for the monster . A very good looking monster at that .

-S-A-S-U-K-E-

I hate waiting . You could say that I'm impatient . And at times I really am . Take right now for example . Itachi and I are sitting in a waiting room waiting for our mother to give birth . Our father is in there with her , holding her hand most likely , like a loving father should .

I had been here a few times with my mother . Like when I was five and I fell out of a tree in the backyard , breaking my arm in the process . You may think that vampires can't get hurt , but we can . A very young vampire or a very old vampire are more likely than like a teen or something . Its kinda hard to explain . I'll leave it for another day .

We were in a vampire medical center . Only vampire know where it is and we intend to keep it that way . Whenever a vampire gets sick we come here or another center whatever is closer . Its just like any doctors office except the patents and doctors are well vampires .

I hear a faint moan of pain and stare at the door that , Mara , the midwife took our mother through . Itachi and I have known , Mara , our who lives . She delivered both Itachi and I . Hell , she was there when my father was born . She was like family to us . She comes over on birthdays and holidays . Yep , she better than some family I have .

I glance at the clock . It reads 10:11 . Right now the girl I love is at school more than likely wondering where I am . I never miss school . I don't really like going there , but atleast I get away from home for a few hours . All I have to worry about there is the stupid fangirls and every now and then fanboy .

" Boys . " I snap out of my thoughts and see , Mara standing in the doorway . And shes smiling like always .

" Is mom okay ? " Itachi ask before I could .

" Yes . She's gonna be fine . Would you like to come back here and see them ? " She ask and Itachi and I get up from our chairs and follow , Mara , down a hall and through another door .

Inside I see my mother on a hospital bed , covered in sweat and she's smiling like crazy at the little pink bundle she holds in her arms . Our father is standing off to her right shoulder looking , to me atleast , like a stranger . He's smiling and he has a hand on around our mothers shoulder . When the door closes behind us Mom looks up and smiles at us . Dad looks over at us and he does not smile but he doesn't look like he wants to kill me . . . yet .

" Come here , boys . " Mom tells us and Itachi walks over . I'm rooted to my spot . I don't like being anywhere near my father . When I don't walk over , Mom looks up and tells me to come over again . My dad looks at me and he steps back a step . It weird for him , but I guess he wants to make my mom happy . I take a few steps forward and I'm standing right beside my mom , my dad , and Itachi . Mom shifts the bundle in her arms and I'm looking down at my newborn sister .

She has short raven hair more like Itachi's and mom's . She has our mothers face and when she opens her eyes she has the onxy that every blood Uchiha has .

She's beautiful .

She stares up at me for a second and I swear she smiles at me . Then she reaches up with a chubby hand and grabs at my hand . She catches my index finger and closes her eyes drifting to sleep . I smile and feel happy to have a family for once .

* * *

Disclamer : I do not own Naruto . If I did I would be Gaara's wife ! Back of Bitches !!!!!! He's MINE !!!!!!!!!

Hope you like this . It only took like 30 minutes so if you think it sucks , Sorry . Please read and review .

Later !


	13. Pain

**Another Chance but Maybe Another Fall**

* * *

I was walking in the late night air. I loved the feeling of the cool, late night air against my bruised and battered skin. The moon shone across a small pond that kids would swim in during the dog days of summer. I could still remember clear as day meeting Naruto there when we were 5.

'_I was walking with Itachi and mother towards the pond. Itachi had wanted to go swim with some friends and she said he had to go with her and me. Mother held my hand because I was only 5 and she did not want me to wonder off and get hurt or kidnapped. Even though my father said only an idiot would try and kidnap a Uchiha. And only an idiot Uchiha would wonder off and get lost._

_We reached the pond. Itachi broke away and went towards his friends, throwing his shirt and mother. She caught it and laid the blanket our for us to sit on. I started to sneak away, but mother pulled me back._

_"Sunscreen, Sasuke." she said and pulled me back to her. I sat infront of her while she rubbed the white cream on my skin. I heard the lid **snap **close. I looked at mother._

_"Go play. Make some friends. Tell your brother to watch you." I ran off towards the water. I looked back and saw mother reading some book._

_"Itachi!" I called. He looked up from his friends._

_"What Sasuke?" he called back._

_"Mother said you had to watch me." I heard Itachi groan and get out of the water. He towered over me with his 9 year old body. A friend of his, Deidara, I think he name was got out of the water._

_"Let him play with Ino and her friends." He suggested and motioned over to where some other kids about my age were playing._

_"Yeah. Your sister's what, 5 too?" Itachi asked._

_"Yeah." Deidara said._

_"Come on." Itachi said and went over to the group. There were two blondes. One had light blond hair and the other had bright yellow hair spiking out all over his head. A girl with long raven hair and a boy with brown hair and the same white eyes as the girl._

_"Now play and leave me alone." he ordered me and went back to his friends. I stood there like an idiot._

_"Who are you?" the spiky blond came up to me and asked, his blue eyes shinning._

_"Sasuke Uchiha, Who are you?" I asked back._

_"Naruto Uzumaki! Wanna play with us?" Naruto asked._

_"Sure." I said and went with him'_

I looked up from the water. I scanned the area seeing no one around to disturb me. I stripped off my jeans and shirt throwing them on the ground in a small pile. I dived in, letting the water cool my skin. I felt a small fish graze against my side and went deeper. As my air ran out I swam back up, my head breaking the surface with a _splash._

* * *

I was sitting in the park, my sketch book on my lap. I was drawing all day, working on the art project that was due next week. I needed to get up with Sasuke to see when I could over and we could finish the art project. He had to help do something even if he doesn't have a talent for art.

I sighed and collected my stuff and started away. I walked with my mind full of thoughts of Sasuke. He had missed School again today and I was getting worried about him. Naruto had heard nothing from him either. He said not to worry, but I still did. He was my boyfriend I was supposed to worry about him. When I told Naruto this he laughed his head off. Everyone else shook their heads at Naruto. The girls agreed with me, but said not to worry about Sasuke.

I heard a splash to my right. I looked up ahead and saw a pond, the surface was rippling from a dsturbance in the center of it. I noticed a head breaking the water. Someone going for a midnight swim. I thought about going another way, But I knew I needed to get home soon before my family noticed I was missing. I started to walk again.

"Hey Sakura!" I heard the person yell when I was at the pond. I recognized the voice. It was Sasuke.

"Sasuke," I went over to the edge of the water and sure enough Sasuke stepped out, dripping wet. The moon shone on him, his skin looked like white marble in its wake.

"What are you doing here?" he asked sitting on a bench. I followed him. I sat on the bench and looked out over the water smooth surface.

"I was at the park drawing and I was about to go home." She said and noticed Sasuke's naked chest. I blushed and turned back to the water.

"What?"Sasuek asked when i switched my gaze from his to the pond.

"It's nothing," I muttered embarrassed.

"No it anit," he said and turned my face to him. He lifted my chin and kissed me.

I leaned into Sasuke and felt my chest press up against his soaking wet body. He nibbled at my lips asking permison to my mouth. I teased him and id not let him in like I usually did. We broke away a few minutes later after battling for control of the kiss.

We were both panting, or lips bruised from kissing. He then started to attack my neck. He nibbled at the sensitive skin on my neck making me moan. I felt something sharp slid against my skin. I dismissed it as his teeth. Then again I felt it. This time it was digging into my skin.

I felt a sharp pain shoot through my neck.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!!!!! The world is soo cruel!!!!!! If I owned Naruto, when they meet again after three years I would have made Sasuke grab Sakura and kiss her! Who agrees!?_**

**_I will not update till I have 40 reviews atleast! _**

**_Now _****_read and review!_**

**_Later!_**


	14. MY Cherry Blossom

**_Another Chance, But Maybe Another Fall_**

*********************************************************************************

The pain faded slowly and gently away intill it was the most pleasure I had ever felt in my short and horrible life. I was aware that this was not normal. Normal people were not abused and then get their neck sucked on or bite by their boyfriend. Okay maybe some normal people but not many.

All that think about was Sasuke. My Sasuke, who had his head on my neck _(probably giving me one hell of a hickey)_and he was doing something. I just don't know what this something was, but it felt so good. Oh so good.

I moaned again and I pressed myself harder against his rock hard from. I could fell himself getting hard against me and I started to grind on him without thinking about it. Though the cloud of bliss I heard his own moan of pleasure.

Then there was a sudden jolt of pain filled me, it felt as if something was being ripped from me. I could not longer feel Sasuke against me. I opened my eyes and my vision swan. Black dots danced before me eyes. Something was wrong. I felt so dizzy like I had not had anything to eat in days and days.

"Sasuke," I called out weakly. The voice I haerd did not sound like me. It sounded weak, pathetic, and far away. I heard light footsteps coming my way and felt someone stroking my cherry pink hair.

"I'm sorry Sakura." he whispered in my ear. His voice sounded like it was so far away, even when it was so close.

"Don't go," I pleaded. I tried to stand, but I felt my legs buckled under me and I waited to feel the cold, hard ground, but instead I felt a clothed chest. Sasuke was carrying me. It felt heavenly to be held in someones arms that cared for me and never would hurt me.

_Then everything went black._

*********************************************************************************

"Sakura!" I called for the third time since she blacked out in my arms. I looked down at her face, she seemed to be to pale for a human, or even a vampire and she wasn't even one. . . . . ._yet_.

"Shit." I cursed and started running from the pond and towards the road.

I knew I couldn't take her home because I had no idea where she lived_,(though from what Ino and the other girls said she had money and plenty of it from the looks of her home. So she probably lived on the rigth side of town, but just where?)_.

But I also knew I could not take her to my home. A human in a house full of vampires was not a good idea, even thought Itachi, Mom, and I would protect her I could not trust my father. I stopped and set her on a bench and fished my phone out of my pocket. I flipped it open and dialed the only person I could trust with Sakura besides my mother.

"Hello?" Itachi answered after a few rings, his voice full of sleep.

"I need your help," I say. I hear him groan then all is silent on his end and mine.

"What did you fuck up?" he is now awake and I here him looking for something, probably his clothes from on the floor of his room.

"I kinda feed from someone and took alittle to much," He sighs on the other line.

"Who is it?" he ask, his voice kinda strained. I here him walking down the stairs.

". . . Sakura." I answer waiting for him to yell at me.

"Where are you?" he is as calm as he can be. I am shocked. I thought he would bite my haed off for hurting Sakura.

"At the park."

"I'll be there in a minute," the line goes dead almost at once from his end. I close my phone, my tight grip almost crushing the tiny black device. I here Sakura beside me. She is talking in her sleep.

"_Don't..please...I'm sorry....no not that...stop..."_tears run down her face. They look wrong against her skin. Her jade eyes should not shed tears. I dry her face with my hand and wonder what she could be dreaming about that could cause _**my**_ _Cherry Blossom_.

"Sakura," I mummer and run my hand over her hair playing with it a bit and let her lean on me. She calms and I no longer see or smell her tears. We sit there for a few minutes before I hear footsteps only a vampire could make. I glance up and see Itachi coming our way. He comes up and looks Sakura over.

"Come on," he orders and take Sakura in his hands. I felt a pang of jealousy in me. Itachi looks at me and smirks. I follow behind him and we reach his car. I open the back door and Itachi places her in the back. I get in after she is on the seat and Itachi slams the door. I place the buckles around us and Itachi starts to drive.

"Where are we going?" I ask. He looks at us from the mirror, his own onyx eyes full of worry.

"To Pein's place."

********************************************************************************

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters!!! If I did Sasuke would be with Sakura and Naruto wouldn't be such a dense idiot! Even a blind fool could see that Hinata is head over heels for the blonde idiot!!!!! Who agrees?!!?!?!?!?!?!?_**

**_No update till I have 50 reviews!!!!!!!!_**

**_Please READ and REVIEW!_**

**_Later!_**


	15. She Was My Life Now

**_Another Chance, But Maybe Another Fall_**

**_******************************************************************************_**

It feels like I am floating somewhere inbetween sleep and awake, life or death. Everything is weird. I know someone is with me because I feel someone's warm body against mine. And whoever it is seems to be in a panic.

_I fall into a dark place. There is not a single light, but I can see all around me. It looks like a large clearing. People, I think they are people are standing along the edge, their heads bowed. _

_I turn and see blood. It is everywhere. It coats the grass all around me. A large animal lays silent and still off to the side._

_I take a step closer to the unmoving animal. I gasp. It is a large wolf and it seems to have been torn to shreads, its guts lay splattered on the ground. I step back, holding my stomach._

_A sound tears me away from the dead wolf. I turn and see a man with a women in his arms. He is beautifull. His hair is a raven color that hangs losely down his back and dances in the wind. His eyes are onyx, just like Sasuke's._

_All in all he reminds me so much of Sasuke. My Sasuke. His hair, his eyes, teh way he holds himself and everything else._

_Then I pay closer attention to the women in his arms. Tears jump to my eyes at the sight. She is dead._

_I could tell she was a women of great beauty that many men would have wanted for themselves. Her hair that looks to have once been a light cheryy blossom pink, much like my own, is now dyed a cruel crimson by blood. Her's or the wolf's I can not tell. Her eye's are closed, in true repect for the dead, but I have this sinking feeling that..that if her eyes were open...they would be a Jade green, just like mine._

_Just as I am about to turn and run from this place of horror and death, the man looks up. His eyes seem dead, and I feel so sad for him. He lost someone he loved._

_Then his back arched inwards and his head was throwin back in a howl of agony. Then the sound of flesh being torn open reached my ears. I stared in shook as large black feather wings, damp with crimson blood sprouted from his back._

* * *

I knew Sakura was dreaming. She talked a little muttered words that I could not make out in her wounded and dozing sleep. Then out of no where, she screamed.

She tossed and turned in the bed and she thrashed about trying to get free from something that she was dreaming about. I held her down as best as I could.

A few seconds later with the help of Pein and Itachi, we got Sakura to stop moving about. Now she was just muttering useless words, no one could make out.

"What happened?" Pein asked. He sat on the edge of the bed they had put Sakura on once we had arrivied here a few hours ago.

"I don't know. She was just dreaming and she started to scream and struggle." I say.

I grabbed her hand and hold it in mine. It feels cold. I rub my hands together to warm her own hand and finally it takes som warmth.

Pein and Itachi are talking together, their heads close so even I could not pick up what they were saying.

Soon Pein walked out. Itachi walked towards me and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine. She's a fighter." Itachi told me. I nodded and Itachi left the room. I was alone with Sakura, and I hoped she would be okay. I needed her to be okay. I could not live without her. She was my life now.

**_******************************************************************************_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto!!!!!!!! If I did why would I write a FanFic for it?!_**

**_OMFG!!!!!!! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE BEYOND LATE UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!! SORR!! SORRY!!!!! SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Times a MILLION!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Anyone and everyone who forgives me gets a cookie!!!!_**

**_I Hope you like this!!!!! I am going to explain why I updated soooo later!!! I have a MAJOR case or writers block!!!!!! And with High School and everything, I've not been able to sit down a figure out what to write!!!!! _**

**_Again I am soooo sorry!!!!!! Please don't hate me!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_And Yes, I know its short but, atleats I updated!!!!!!!_**

**_Oh yeah, The spell check is not working, so sorry for any and all mistakes!!!!!!!!!_**

**_PLease READ and REVIEW!!!!!! Everyone who does gets a cookie!!!!!!!_**

**_Later!!!!!_**


	16. My Knight

**_~Another Chance, But Maybe Another Fall~_**

The first thing that I notice when I wake up from my nightmare is the thirst. Its so strong and my throat so dry. I do not think I could talk, but I hear myself rasp out, "Water." And as soon as the words leave my parched lips is a glass of water at my lips. I gladly take it and drink it all down. The glass is taken away and I see Sasuke standing over me, worry in his eyes and a small smile on his face.

"Hey." He says to me. His voice sounds so sweet to my ears I can't help but smile at him. He gives me a soft smile back. He is sitting on the side of the bed. He is still in the clothes that I last remember him being in and it looks like he has not been able to sleep.

"Are you okay?" My voice is not near as bad as it had been a few seconds ago. His hands grab one of mine and hold it to his mouth and kisses my finger tips.

"I am now that my Sakura blossom has finally awoken from her slumber." He says to me and I blush a little. He smiles at the red that covers my face and kisses my forehead them a soft kiss on my lips.

"What happened?" I ask him and I see him tense. I watch him wondering what put him on edge like that.

"Sakura... I have to tell you something. Please listen to everything I have to say before you pass judgement upon me. Okay?" Now I am worried. I have never seen Sauske so serious and concerned.

"Okay. I promise." I say to him and I squeeze his hand to reassure him. He squeezes my hand back and smiles at me. He takes a few deep breathes.

"Sakura, I... I'm a vampire."

* * *

"Sakura, I... I'm a vampire." I say to her and I watch and wait for her to say something. At first her face is blank then a mixture of shook and fear cross her face. "When we were at the park.. after we had kissed... I bite you. I took your blood to feed upon."

I paused to breath. "I took to much from you. Your blood, its so sweet. Its so different than anything that I ever had before, I couldn't stop myself. And when I was able to stop myself, I had taken to much.. You passed out."

Another pause to catch my breath. "I panicked when you passed out. I thought I had killed you. I called Itachi and we brought you here to Pein's place."

I stopped and waited for her to say something, anything. It did not matter. She knew the truth now and she probably thought I was a monster.

"Sasuke, look at me." She says this to me in a soft, yet commanding voice. I feel like I have no other choice but to look at her.

When I look at her, I see her jade eyes full of worry, fear, but most of all love. "Sasuke. I love you no matter what you are. You'll always be my night in shinning armor."

She took a breath. "People call your kind monsters because they know nothing of the good in you."

She looked like she was about to cry. "You've showed me love. For the first time in my life, I feel truly loved by someone." Tears were over flowing from her eyes by this point.

She smiled softly at me and I took her in my arms and held her in a lovers embrace and just held her. As I held her, I ran my hand over her back to calm her, and I whispered loving words to her in till she feel into a peaceful sleep.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!!!!_**

**_SO SORRY for the beyond long update!!!!! For some reason over the last two days my mind has kicked into gear and I have updated three or four stories and started another! Just think of this as a valentine gift to all my loyal readers!_**

**_Please READ and REVIEW!!!!!_**

**_Later!!_**


End file.
